


This complicated provocation

by Katarik



Category: Keitai Sousakan 7 | K-tai Investigator 7
Genre: M/M, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keita knows they just sometimes need something from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This complicated provocation

They don't have, like, a thing. Relationship. Whatever. Keita doesn't work that way, and Kirihara-san is kind of like Kekai-kun (Keita doesn't like thinking of him that way, everyone deserves a name, but even after they worked out Seven Kekai-kun doesn't think of even Keita as being anything but a machine he can't quite understand) -- Keita thinks the only person Kirihara-san might be friends with is Touko-san, but then Touko-san could be friends with *anyone*, but the important thing here is that they *don't* have a thing.

It's just that every so often Kirihara-san says his name, and every time Keita still tenses, still shivers a little, and if he looks back at Kirihara-san he's always *smirking*, and Keita knows where he'll be when they leave work tonight.

Not down to a *science*, really, because Keita won't let Seven try and analyze this. People don't work that way. It's just that sometime tonight, when Keita's going home, he won't get on his bike yet. He'll just walk, and sooner or later -- sometimes Kirihara-san takes *forever*, and Keita isn't really sure why -- Keita's going to hear footsteps behind him.

If he turns around, Kirihara-san will be smirking at him again, and Keita will feel like the kid *again*.

If he doesn't, if he waits, the footsteps speed up, and Keita will end up getting pushed against whatever wall is closest -- his bike will hit the ground and Seven at his hip will beep once, reprovingly, and Third will beep a polite reply, and neither of them will say anything this time -- for Kirihara-san to glare at.

For Kirihara-san to kiss, because if Keita just keeps going Kirihara-san has to admit that he's always, *always* the one that starts this.

He was the one that started it the first time (and remembering that, the *heat* in Kirihara-san's voice and the press of his hands, makes Keita shiver now in the office) and the second, and every time after that if Keita just kept going, and if Keita just keeps going again it'll be Kirihara-san that starts it tonight.

Keita doesn't want to wait that long, but he knows the patterns and he knows the rules. He knows exactly how this is going to go.

Which doesn't, no matter what Seven says after, when Keita gets back on his bike with shaking legs, make this a *thing*. Because they don't work that way.


End file.
